Fireworks
by diopside
Summary: Star and Marco knew each other like the backs of their hands. They complimented each other perfectly, always in balance with one another, from Echo Creek to Mewni, and everywhere in between. (Star/Marco)


**A/N: Hey guys! I changed the name of the story from Endlessly to Fireworks, but everything remains the same besides that. I will be updating this story when I find the time to, between theatre and college stuff. I will also put Star and Marco's ages at the beginning of each chapter, for my own ease a well as yours. And with that, happy reading!**

* * *

 _ **14**_

Star stood wide eyed, palms pressed to the window that separated Echo Creek Academy and the outside world. There was a chill in the air, and some frost on the ground, but to Star, something was missing.

"I don't understand, Marco. Does Earth not have snow or something? 'Cause if it doesn't, you're really missing out." Star turned to her best friend with the look of pure childlike innocence.

Marco chuckled. "No, Star, we have snow. Well, other parts of Earth have snow. We just don't get that much here. We're too close to the equator."

"What's an equator?"

Even though Marco had known Star for a few months now, he would often forget that she didn't know anything about Earth. Besides her magic that stunned everyone she met, Star had worked her way into the culture fairly easily. Her extroversion and overall bubbliness had made her one of the most liked students in the school in a matter of weeks. Marco could hardly remember what life was like without her.

Marco looked out the window beside her. "The equator is...well, it's this imaginary line that divides the earth in two, but not really? It's-" he figured it was too much to explain to Star, who had turned her head back to the window and tapped her fingertips on the glass. "Well, we don't have snow here because it's too hot, basically."

"Ohhh." Star muttered. She turned to Marco with a grin on her face and a lightbulb in her mind. "I can get you guys snow if you want!"

Marco, as if on autopilot, grabbed Star's hands before she could retrieve her wand and plunge the world into another ice age.

"No, it's fine, Star! Really, I think we'll live."

Star sighed but smiled at Marco.

"Okay, call me when you want to have some fun, you dork." She let go of one of Marco's hands and patted his cheek before releasing herself from his grip and continuing her stride down the school's corridor. Marco fell into place beside her and the two made their way to their lockers.

It was still fairly early in the day, so not many people had arrived yet. The only other students in the halls were pairs of cheerleaders, with one atop of the other's shoulders, taping construction paper hearts to the walls. Marco stopped at his locker next to a pair of girls attempting to put a pink and red banner above a classroom door.

"Okay," the smaller one patted down the end of the banner. "That'll do it. Let's head to the caf now!" The two girls, arms filled with decorations, began to make their way down the hall, but not before glancing at Star and Marco, giggling as they turned the corner.

Their laughter did not go unnoticed by Marco, but he brushed it off as he retrieved his books from his locker. Star, however, was oblivious as she gazed at the banner that had just been put up.

"Marco, what's Valentine's day? Is this another Earth holiday you forgot to tell me about?" Star looked at the hallway of decorations, puzzled but intrigued.

Marco looked up at the banner, his mood suddenly taking a plunge. He was fully aware that tomorrow was Valentine's day. Not like he had ever really participated, but he wanted to do something special for Jackie this year. Something grand that would get her to notice him, his dedication. But being the perfectionist that he was, Marco had not yet figured out what to do for her. Whatever he did, it had to be just right.

And he had avoided telling Star about the holiday all together because he knew that she would try and conjure up some crazy magic trick that would ruin his chances. Not like Valentine's day was one of the more exciting holidays, right? At least, not for Marco, who usually spent it eating pizza in front of a Power Rangers marathon.

"Sorry 'bout that. I forgot tomorrow was Valentine's day, it totally snuck up on me." Marco said unconvincingly, shutting his locker.

Star tugged at his sleeve.

"Well, what is it?" Star pulled a paper heart off of a locker. "Do we get to harness the hearts of dragons and sacrifice them?" Marco turned to her with a horrified look on his face. "Okay, well, that's what we do on Mewni."

Marco shook his head. "No, Star, Valentine's day is just about love and appreciating one's significant other. Basically just a day for couples to go on dates and for single people to buy a _lot_ of candy."

"Ooh! I like the sound of both of those things!" Star clapped excitedly. "Am I allowed to do both?"

"I mean, if you want to go on dates _and_ down yourself in chocolate, be my guest." Marco shrugged.

"Speaking of dates, Marco" Star smirked and nodded her head. Marco followed her gaze. Skateboarding down the hallway was Jackie Lynn Thomas, her somehow perfectly messy hair tumbling down to her shoulders and dimples perky as she chewed her bubblegum. Marco's knees immediately went weak at the sight of her. She was practically glowing.

"Hey, Marco!" Jackie smiled at the lovestruck boy.

"H-hey, Jackie!" Marco replied, a big grin plastered on his face as Jackie rode down the hallway and to her friends that were waiting for her at the other end.

Marco only turned around when he heard the smug chuckle from Star. The one that she always gave him whenever he talked to Jackie. He rolled his eyes and elbowed her.

"Shut up." He pouted.

"I can't help it, Marco. You guys are just tooooo cute!" Star bounced up and down.

"We're not even dating." Marco glanced back over at Jackie, who was laughing with Janna at her locker.

" _Yet._ "

* * *

"So, Jackie…" Star slung her arm over the other girl's shoulder. "Watcha doing for Valentine's day?"

Jackie's cheeks turned slightly pink, but she shrugged.

"I don't know, probably just eating Chinese food at home or something."

"Aw, come on." Star sat down next to Jackie on a bench in front of the school. "You're not even going to hang out with anybody?"

Jackie looked away nervously. "I never said I was going to spend it alone…"

Star knew this was her chance, her chance to seal Marco's fate with Jackie and get him a date.

"Y'know who really likes Chinese food and sitting at home? A certain Marco Diaz…" Star bounced in her seat. Jackie looked back at Star, smiling sheepishly.

"Star...don't get me wrong, I think Marco's an awesome guy. I would totally get cheese fries with him, y'know? But...well…" Jackie cleared her throat and looked down. Star had never seen Jackie timid before. She was always talking to someone, and always seemed to know exactly what to say.

"Well…?" Star wondered.

"Well...okay, I haven't really told a lot of people this. Not like I'm trying to hide it or anything, we just - I just haven't told anyone. But…" Jackie inhaled and looked into Star's eyes.

"Janna and I are dating."

That was not what Star expected, but a smile grew on her face. If she hadn't been trying to hook up Jackie with Marco, Janna totally would have been her second choice. What's cuter than best friends getting together?

"AAA! That's so adorable!" Star hugged Jackie, who laughed along with Star's enthusiasm.

"How long has it been? Who asked who? Have you guys kissed yet?"

Jackie pulled back from the rather suffocating hug Star was giving her and ran a hand through her hair sheepishly.

"Three months, twelve days, eight hours, and approximately 56 seconds. We both knew we liked each other, but Janna being Janna, she made the first move. And yes," Jackie blushed. "We have kissed."

Star squished the hearts on her cheeks, emitting small squeals. It would be a lot to explain to Marco, but at least Jackie was happy.

Star thought about Marco. How would he react? Would he be angry? Would he cry? Star really hoped he wouldn't cry. But he had liked Jackie for so long. However he reacted, she knew it would be hard for him.

"So…" Star lowered her hands. "About Marco. What should I...tell him?"

"You can tell him. He deserves to know the truth." Jackie said. "But tell him that I still think he's awesome, and he's gonna find someone amazing. That someone just probably won't be me." she thought for a second, and looked back at Star. "Or, maybe it will be. Who knows. Time's crazy like that."

Star nodded and hugged Jackie one last time.

"Thanks Jackie! I think he'll understand. And," Star smirked. "Have fun with Jaaaanna!" She skipped away as Jackie grabbed her skateboard and made her way home, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest.

* * *

Star returned to the Diaz's house and was greeted by eight excited laser puppies. She couldn't help but drop all of her things and lower herself to greet them all. Star laughed as they licked her face and shot out small lasers around the room.

Hearing Star's laughter, Marco descended down the stairs and laughed at the sight of Star laying on the floor, covered in puppies.

"Hey, Star. You didn't tell me you were staying after. Helping Skeeves redecorate his office again?" Marco crouched down next to her and soon became attacked by the puppies as well.

Star looked over at Marco and sighed. She got up and grabbed Marco's hand, pulling him up.

"You okay, Star?" Marco asked.

Star chewed on her fingernail as she thought of the right way to tell Marco that his lifelong crush was dating someone else and his Valentine's day plans had hit rock bottom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean...well...I was talking to Jackie."

Marco's stomach dropped.

"What's wrong? Does she know I like her? Does she hate me?" He began to pace back and forth, spewing insane scenarios as to why Jackie may hate him. Star nervously stopped Marco in his tracks, grabbing him by the shoulders, but he was still mumbling.

"Is she moving to New Zealand? Is she secretly a lizard person? Is she dating someone else?"

"Bingo." Star cut Marco off before he could say anything more. "The last one, anyways. As far as I know, she is not a lizard person."

Marco fell silent.

"She's dating someone else? ...Who?" he looked at the ground.

"Uh…" Star knew he wouldn't be happy when she told him _who_ Jackie was dating, but like Jackie had said, it was better for her to be honest.

"She's...dating…" Star took a deep breath. "She'sdatingJanna" she clasped her hands together, waiting for Marco's response.

Marco's shoulders started shaking. Star grabbed his hands, but to her surprise, Marco wasn't crying. He was laughing.

"M-Marco? Are...are you okay?" Star was nothing short of concerned.

Marco looked back at her and sighed, still smiling.

"You know when you don't realize something really obvious until someone just says it to you?" Star looked at him in confusion. "That's kinda how I feel right now."

Star tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, well, it was always kind of obvious that they were dating. It's not really a surprise." Marco shrugged. "I think I just liked Jackie so much, I didn't want to see the obvious signs that her and Janna were a thing. I don't know. It's stupid, but that's what love does, I guess."

"So...are you gonna be okay?" Star placed a hand on Marco's shoulder.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I guess this just means I'll be spending Valentine's day alone again." Marco said, beginning to go back up the stairs.

Star scoffed. Did Marco really think she was going to leave him by himself?

"Alone? Marco, you really think I would let you spend Valentine's day alone?"

Marco turned to her.

"What about you, though? At least ten people asked you out today. Don't you want to hang out with them?" he asked.

Star shoved Marco playfully.

"Are you kidding? If there's anything I've learned about Valentine's day, it's that it's about being happy. How am I supposed to be happy knowing you're alone?"

Marco smiled as Star pulled him into a hug. Marco felt himself blushing. Star was the craziest person he knew, but she was also the sweetest.

"Now come on! Time to watch all five Pony Palooza movies, in a row. You order the Chinese food." Star threw the phone at Marco. He rolled his eyes but laughed and dialed the restaurant's number.

* * *

They spent the night in front of a giant TV and couch that Star conjured up, with a giant blanket fort to make it even more awesome. The two laughed at the ridiculousness of the movies they watched, going from magical pony adventures to hardly frightening horror movies to cheesy romantic comedies. Every time a sappy love confession was made, Star and Marco couldn't help laughing at how seriously the actors took their performances.

After a few hours, both Star and Marco began to get drowsy. They yawned throughout the latest chick-flick they were watching, until Marco realized that Star had fallen asleep against him, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his torso. He blushed, but didn't want to wake her. He simply adjusted himself on the couch and drifted off into sleep, his arm finding its way to Star's side, their breathing finding each other and interlacing into a perfect rhythm.


End file.
